True Colors
by puppy-anime-luvr
Summary: What happens when another set of twins enter the scene, and they're GIRLS! Mas/Melody Menos/Melanie I do not own Teen Titans but I do own Melanie and Melody and the plot. Not one of those typical OCXMas/Menos stories. Much better story than summary.
1. Chapter 1

(_** dreamself .me/d/h8WG**_) is what Melanie looks like and (**_ dreamself .me/d/h8WH_**) is Melody.

"Hey. Ever seen a butter sock?" A twelve year old girl with long brown hair with two buns, one on each side of her head and big, gentle, red eyes. She wore a cropped red jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. She had a red and black plaid skirt with a black ribbon around her waist as a belt. For shoes she had black high-top sneakers with white laces. For socks she had red knee-highs with a black fabric connecting them to her skirt.

"No. What's it for?" A girl who looked exactly like the girl but with blue, gentle eyes asked her twin.

"This."

The first girl pulled said weapon out from behind her back and whacked one of their attackers in the face. He fell to the floor and the next guy ran up about to punch but the second girl dragged his right arm behind his back and kicked him into a wall and he became knocked out. The first girl pointed at the exit of the alleyway and looked at the third guy who tried to mug them early in the morning.

"You have five seconds to get out of here. Five-four-three-two-one OUT!"She counted quickly making him scramble and leave his unconscious buddies behind. The two girls high-fived and laughed.

These two girls were called Melanie and Melody. They have a special secret that they keep to themselves. It's about what is possible when they touch. When they make a physical connection they can control any element they please and can bend it at their will. During a full moon they can even make a person do whatever they want by bending the water in the person's blood. They had lived in complete secrecy about their power but had finally decided to let it out. First they had to find some certain people. They are both perfectly good fighters, but Melanie is the better one. She can make nearly anything you hand her a weapon. Melody makes up for it by her ability to work with machines and build anything she pleases.

When they left the alley side by side they turned left and started walking through the streets of Steel City without second thoughts. After a while they came to a door of a familiar T shaped tower. They glanced at each other in the corner of their eyes and locked hands. They took a deep breath and Melanie raised her hand. They let their breaths go and gained looks of determination. She knocked loudly three times. They stood outside for about a minute before she knocked again. This time they heard voices and they smiled at each other in encouragement. On the inside they were so excited that they could jump for joy since they knew who the voices belonged to. Two kids about their age opened the door.

They were wearing white one piece unitards with black stripes. One has plus signs on the side of his head while the has minus signs. The two twins also wear a yellow mask covering their eyes. They only seem to have one strand of hair shaped like a lightning bolt but the costume could be covering the rest of their hair. "¿Hay algún problema?" _*Is there a problem?*_ Menos spoke in Spanish.

"We were hoping to speak with the leader about something important. But if she isn't available we can wait." Melody asked politely. The twins looked at each other as if debating what to do.

"¿Tienen nombres?" _*Do you (formal) have names?*_ Más asked.

"My name is Melanie and this is my twin Melody. We have a certain . . . ability, that I thought we should share." Melanie looked at her sister and Melody giggled slightly.

Menos looked at Más and saw that he was looking anywhere but Melody's face. Menos thought it was weird but decided to ask later. He grabbed Más' hand and led him off while the other two were left at the door.

"¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?" _*What do you think we should do?*_ Menos snapped Más back to the real world.

"¿Pueden reservar? Sólo hasta que nos despertamos Señora Bumblebee." _*Can they stay? Only until we wake Bumblebee.*_

"¿Por Qué quieres ellas se para reservar?" _*Why do you want them to stay?*_ Menos wasn't so sure they should. Then again, what harm could two twelve year olds do to a bunch of superheroes?

"Bueno, ¿por qué no? Ellas dijeron que tienen una habilidad. Tal vez pueda ser útil para el equipo." _*Well, why not? They said they have a skill. Maybe I can be useful to the team.* _

"¿Por que no miraste cuando Melody se reía?" _*Why did you not look at Melody when she laughed?*_ Menos just decided to be straightforward about this subject as he couldn't hold his curiosity anymore.

"..."

"Más ... Dime." _*Más . . . Tell me.*_

Más whispered so Menos could barely hear him as Más blushed slightly. He was nervously fiddling his hands and rocking on his heels. "... Porque yo pensaba que era linda." _*. . . Because I thought it was cute.*_

Menos was silent for a moment. "¿Qué?" _*What?* _They heard a knock and turned. Melody was standing with an annoyed pose with her arms crossed and her left eyebrow was raised. Melanie was leaning against the door frame with her hand up showing she was the one who knocked.

Melody spoke up. "So can we come in or what?"

"Sí, pero no toques nada." _*Yes, but don't touch anything.*_ Menos scolded and the two watched as the girls walked in carefully. They knew the guys had their eyes watching them.

They looked around and smiled. They were another step closer to being heroes!

"Nice place you got." Melanie complimented.

"Nice? Please this place, es fantastico!" _*is fantastic* _Melody openly stared in awe at the high roof and open rooms. "Oh! a window!"

They ran to the window and looked outside. The boys looked at each other in confusion.

"This place is amazing!" Melanie squealed. "I love the ocean!"

They turned around smiling and saw them looking proud. "Did you guys build this?"

"Quizás." The boys spoke in sync. "Sí, nos ayudó un poco." _*Maybe. Yeah, we helped a little.*_

"You two are so cool!" Melody half-shouted.

"Yeah! Say something else! We love how you guys talk!"

"Please?" They both begged making the guys sweatdrop.

"Uh, ¿qué nos quiere decir? Sólo algo?" _*What do you want us to say? Just something?*_

"I could die right now and be completely happy." Melanie giggled and hugged Menos really tight, but not enough to do any damage. The other two looked on with humor.

"Alright Melanie. Get off him. He's supposed to be living in order to save the city whenever needed. He can't do that if you're strangling him." Melody and Más laughed. Melody and Más had to pry her off Menos as he was stuggling and her death grip was holding him captive. After a while they gave up.

"¿Y ahora qué?"_ *Now what?*_ Más asked panting.

"Now, we do this." Melody turned to Melanie and spoke in her ear. "There's a bunch of waffle mix in the kitchen waiting for you."

Melanie froze for a moment. She looked at Melody and then Menos. He was a but scared. She let go and ran off to the kitchen. "Waffos!"

"And that's how you get 'er done." Melody sat in a chair at the round table by the window She looked outside with a smirk. "You guys going to stand there like a bunch of goofs or are you going to sit down to wait for some waffles?"

They shrugged and sat down across from her. Más was making sure his brother was ok after his attack but saw the only thing hurt was his pride. He was tackled and taken down by a girl his age. After a while the smell of food came from the kitchen. It wasn't a bad smell, or the best one you've ever smelled, but it was still good. The twin girls weren't the best chefs but were good enough to make you want more. Pretty soon Melanie came out with a big plate stacked with lots of waffles.

She set out four plates with forks and knives and brought those out with syrup and butter she found. "Dig in everybody!"

Melody took three waffles and Melanie took five. The other two took one each to start with. It was a regular waffle. except for the fact that it had cinnamon and chocolate chips in the middle. After the boy twins each ate at least four waffles happily was when someone else woke up.

"Man, I'm starved! What's that smell? It's pretty good. I didn't know you guys could cook." They looked up and saw Speedy walk in. He sat down next to the girls and took a waffle eating it with his hands. He ate two bites before he realized something. ". . . Am I the only one who sees two sets of twins in this room?"

The others laughed and Bumblebee came into the room with Aqualad.

"Oh! ¡Señora Bumblebee! Les gustaría hablar con usted!" _*__Mrs. Bumblebee! They would like to talk to you!*_Más shouted as he took another bite.

"¡Sí, y ella hizo deliciosos gofres!" _*__Yes, and she made delicious waffles!__* _Menos shouted even louder pointing at Melanie.

"¡Agarra una antes de comer todos o pídale que haga más!" _*Grab one before we eat them all or have her make more!*_ They teased the others as they both took another and Speedy took two.

"These are pretty good. Who made them?" He asked making Más and Menos give him a deadpan look. They pointed at Melanie.

"It's good to know you guys like them. I think they're pretty amazing too." Melanie laughed and gave Melody a high five.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Bumblebee asked as she walked up to the girls. She won't exactly trust two random girls who just walked in from no where.

"Sus nombres son Melanie y Melody." _*Their names are Melanie and Melody.* _Menos told Bumblebee.

"¡Sí! Y Melanie le gusta Menos!" _*Yes! And Melanie likes Menos!* _Más explained teasingly.

"Bueno, Más le gusta Melody!" _*Well Más likes Melody!*_ Menos retaliated making Más choke on his latest bite.

When he recovered he denied it. "¡No lo hagas!" _*Do not!*_

"Sí usted lo hace." _*Yes you do.*_

"No."

"Sí."

"No."

"Sí."

Más started getting mad. "¡No!"

"¡Sí!"

They were about to start brawling when Aqualad picked them up, one in each hand, and held them apart. They raspberried at each other. They looked at the girl twins as they started laughing lightly. "Well I'm Melanie and this is my younger twin Melody."

"Look at Más and Menos! Those guys are so cool! And even cuter in person!" Melody gushed and Aqualad set the boys down.

"Wait, so you know these guys?" Speedy asked with raised eyebrows.

"Of course!" Melanie seemed offended. "We know all of you!"

"We even know their catchphrase!" Melody had stars in her eyes pointing at the twin boys.

The girl twins got in the guys' pose and clapped hands. "¡Más y Menos, sí podemos!" _*More and less, yes we can!*_

"This is so amazing! I'm talking to Titans East and I got to meet the twins!" Melanie squealed and immediately hugged Speedy tightly with Melody making all of Titans East look at each other in question.

"¿Sabía usted de ellos antes?" _*Did you know of them before?*_

Más shook his head and the girls let go laughing.

"Of course you don't know us. We're just local nobodies. But you guys are so amazing!"

"Wait, so you can understand what they say?" Bumblebee was a bit surprised.

"Eh, más o menos." Melody did a 'so-so' sign with her hand before she giggled. "See what I did there?" She giggled some more.

"Well aren't you both little bunches of laughter." Aqualad commented.

"I'm sorry but We're just big fans of you. I mean I could hug them all day long if I could! I have so many friends who would kill to be here!" Melanie paused before squealing. "I'm talking to the Titans East!"

"Melanie! Get you're act together!" Melody shook her sister by the shoulders and she blinked before smiling.

"Qué piensas de ellas?" Más asked his brother. _*What do you think of them?*_

"No sé. ¿Son bonita?" _*I don't know. They're pretty?*_

"¿En serio?" Más was kinda shocked that Menos would actually admit that. _*Seriously?*_

Menos nodded. "No me digas que no crees lo mismo." _*Do not tell me you do not think the same.* _

Más looked at Melody shaking Melanie before giving Menos a sheepish grin making him laugh.

"¡Te lo dije!" Menos shouted and Más lightly blushed. _*I told you!* _

"Cállate." Más grumbled. _*Shut up.* _

The girls piped up. "Uh, you know we can hear you, right?"

This made them both blush deeply and rub the backs of their heads as the others laughed.

"I think I like these girls." Speedy smirked.

Melody and Melanie faced the leader. "Thank you! Anyways, we came to ask something from Ms. Bumblebee." Melody started rocking back and forth on her feet as she clasped her hands behind her back and they smiled.

"We thought you might like to know about us." Melanie explained further. "We would like to help you out."

"Help us out? What do you mean by that?" Bumblebee asked. The girls looked at her with a small smile.

"Want us to show you? We would have to go outside. Don't want to destroy your tower you know. That would be bad." Melody said with a giggle.

"Nunca se le preguntó sobre sus poderes, ¿que hicimos?" _*We never asked about their powers, did we?* _Menos shook his head at his brother's question. They all ran outside with Melody and Melanie holding hands across from Titans East.

"So how are we going to do this? Have us just show you or should we battle you guys?" Melody smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

(_** dreamself .me/d/h8WG**_) is what **Melanie **looks like and (_ dreamself .me/d/h8WH_) is Melody.

Speedy smirked "Frankly I'd rather see how they fight and hold their own against us. It would be interesting."

"Well I think we should just let them show us what they could do." Aqualad suggested. "Don't want any casualties to anyone on accident."

"Phff. Whatever." Speedy crossed his arms.

"Let's see what you kids got." Bumblebee ordered with a smile.

Melanie and Melody smiled and nodded. "Ok!" They looked to the water and Melody raised her right hand. They looked over at a giant tidal wave forming. Melanie raised her left hand and they lifted a good amount of water over all of their heads. They made a stream of it back to the ocean and the Titans East stared with wide eyes. After all the water went back Melanie twirled her finger and a small tornado about half the size of their height. It was swirling with little bits of rock in it. When she snapped it disappeared and Melody stomped on the floor. A giant pillar made of rock appeared under them and lifted them up about 10 feet above the others. They flipped down swirling fire around them in a circle and landed on their feet. Melody swiped her hair out of her eyes. They were all shocked as they didn't know that they would have that much power. They turned to the ocean again. Melanie lifted a bit and hovered it above Speedy's feet and let it pool around calmly. In the next instant Melody had snapped and covered his feet with the water freezing them to the floor.

"What do you think?" Melody asked.

Speedy stared freaking out and trying to break his legs free with a rock he found.

"Recordame, no te pongas de sus lados malos." _*Remind me, do not get on their bad sides.*_ Menos whispered to his brother while Aqualad helped break the ice on Speeder's feet.

"I think we have new members of our team." Bumblebee smiled.

Melody clapped with a big smile and they cheered. "Yay!"

"Just don't EVER, freeze me again." Speedy grumbled as he walked inside. The girls stuck their tongues out at his retreating back. They grabbed hands again and brought the rock back into its original spot. They started walking back in singing, Melanie leading.

**Melanie:** **Maybe some pretty girls are in your world**

Melody: Excuse me, I could also be your girl

**Melanie: Lately, everyone is making fun**

**Both: Na na na na na na na na na na na...**

Melody: He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
  
**Melanie: It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too!**

**Both: My best friend!  
Hoo ha, hoo ha!**

Bumblebee looked at the boys who all shrugged.

"How should we know? They're Más and Menos' girlfriends." Speedy said as he started raiding the fridge.

Más and Menos blushed lightly and looked at each other in shock. "¡No lo son!" _*They are not!*_

"Yeah, you know I can't understand you."

Melody and Melanie sat down at the table after they found the remote and quietly laughed at the boys trying to defend their single status. They turned on the TV and screamed. Everyone paused and looked at the girls in shock.

"Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends!" They all relaxed and some shook their heads.

"You get worked up over nothing." Bumblebee said. "Well I should probably start working on making you guys a new room. I imagine you'd like to share?"

"Yes please!" Melanie and Melody shout back without turning from the screen. "Bloo is amazingly funny!"

Bumblebee smirked to herself and shook her head before turning and leaving to set up a guest room.

As soon as she left the girls turned backwards in their chairs to the boys. "Alright, spill it."

"Huh?" Speedy asked stupidly.

"C'mon man. Don't play coy." Melanie laid her arms on the top of the chair and rested her head sideways on it. "Which of you likes Bumblebee?"

Melody copied her but her head was on the opposite side. "Don't you dare lie to us."

"Not us. At least, not me-" Aqualad started before Speedy cut him off.

"Hey! I don't either!"

"Anyways, I have a feeling she likes Cyborg. Why?"

"Just 'cause! Hey, how do we contact him?" Melanie smiled happily.

"With the computer doofus." Melody smacked her on the back of her head making her whine and rub it.

"That hurt..."

"Oh, man up. Más and Menos could handle it." Melody got up and walked to the supercomputer.

"Yeah, but they're guys!"

"And you're a baby who won't quit whining." Melody started typing. "Now hush. I've gotten through."

"Espera un segundo, ¿cómo hizo darte cuenta de eso?" _*Wait a second, how did you figure that out?*_ Menos asked.

"¿No es usted el más joven?" _*Are you not the youngest?*_ Más thought.

"I may be the youngest but that doesn't mean that I'm more stupid. The younger twin can be the alpha twin in some aspects too you know. Being oldest doesn't mean that you're the best. Now Shush-y." Melody hushed as a picture of the Teen Titan's main room showed on the giant screen.

Robin was now in front of the screen and seemed to be doing something already. "What the, what's going on?" He saw Speedy, Aqualad, Más, and Menos. "Is something wrong? Who called?"

The boys pointed off-screen at the female twins by the computer as Melody and Melanie jumped in front of the screen. "Hey! You're Robin right?"

"Uh, yeah... Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We need to talk to Cyborg for a minute." Melanie stated.

"Please?" Melody smiled expectantly. The computer started sounding off and Melody ran to it typing trying to stop it as fast as she could.

_**naisho de oshieteageru kara  
darenimo zettai himitsu da yo  
zenzen otome na kyara datte  
anoko to aitsu o suki datte **_

He raised both eyebrows now. "Yeah... ignore that. . . We just need Cyborg. Please? It's personal!" Melanie shouted.

He raised his hands. "Alright, alright. Calm down. Cyborg! It's for you!" He walked off and pretty soon was replaced by the one they were looking for.

"OK, who wants to talk to me?" He asked.

Melody showed up next to her twin and smiled. "We do!"

"Who are you?"

"Blah blah blah. We'll do that later. We're with the Titans East." Melanie waved it off.

"All we need to know is if you guys are thinking of having a party for Christmas somewhere like someone's tower and if you're going to invite everyone you know."

"Actually we were. It's next Saturday. We were just going to call everyone now and tell them about it. Can you tell the rest of the Titans East that it's at 10 in the morning and goes on basically for the rest of the day." Cyborg questioned.

Melanie and Melody saluted. "You can count on us!"

He smiled. "Awesome. Maybe I'll see you guys later."

They gave thumbs up. "We'll be there!" The screen went black and the girls high-fived.

"What was THAT all about?" Aqualad asked as Melody started deleting the call history stating that they talked with Cyborg at that time.

"You guys are going to help us play matchmaker." Melanie smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N: I do not own the Selfy Shop or the China Party.]

"You guys are going to help us play matchmaker." Melanie smirked.

"What? I never agreed to this!" Speedy announced.

"Agreed to what?" Everyone turned and saw Bumblebee with a bucket of paint and brushes sporting a suspicious glare.

Aqualad came to the rescue. "They said that they would send Speedy and I to get special Christmas outfits for you and the girls and he got mad." He looked at Speedy who in turn was glaring. Oh, if looks could kill. . .

"Oh, you guys don't have to do that!" Bumblebee smiled.

Melody pouted. "Of course they do!"

Melanie put a hand on her hip in a knowing way. "If they don't how can we get you all dolled up for the party at the Teen Titan's tower next weekend?"

This caught her attention. "There's a party?"

Everyone nodded. "Señor Cyborg acaba de llamar y le dijoa nosotros." _*Mr. Cyborg just called and told us.*_

"It's next Saturday at 10 and practically ends when the last person leaves." Aqualad explained.

Melanie and Melody hooked arms and place their hands on their hips smirking. "And we have everything planned out."

"Oh do you now? I guess I'll leave you to it then." And with that Bumblebee left once again.

Speedy pointed at Aqualad who smiled. "Sometimes I wish we never met."

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" _*What do we do now?*_ Menos asked but Más just shrugged.

Melody handed a folded slip to Speedy. "Now you go to the Selfy Shop and ask for Luca Joachino **[Loo-kah Jo-ah-kee-no]**. He's a friend of ours. Give this to him and ask for an extra in red."

"Size. . . let's go with small adult. He'll give you three big bags. Then give him this." Melanie handed them a little yellow ticket. "Put it on our tab. When you're done head to Jump City. You should be done in a few hours."

"What are you guys going to be doing while we're doing all this?" Speedy quizzed.

"Más and Menos are going to help us decorate the Teen Titan's tower." Said boys looked at Melody looked in confusion.

"And then we need to borrow some things from another friend at China Party." Melanie reminded.

"Oh yeah. We need to do her hair." Melody looked up in thought.

They smiled at each other and shouted. "I know exactly how to do her hair!"

Melanie slid her hands halfway down the sides of her face. "She could have-"

"And also-" Melody wiped her hand across her forehead.

"Maybe even-" Melanie cupped her hands above her ears.

"Yes! That's perfect!" Melody clapped.

All the guys looked at each other.

"Alright people! No time to dilly-dally! Let's go!" The girls screamed making the guys jump and start jogging for the door while the girls laughed. They paused when they realized they had no way of getting to the other tower. They started running after them. "Hey! Wait up!"

Eventually Más and Menos had showed Melanie and Melody their blue version of the Jet T-Ship. Más got into the front pod as he was oldest, Menos got into a side pod while Melanie got the rear pod and Melody was in the other side pod. Before they got in though they were each given headsets so they could talk to each other. Más and Menos started up the jet and Melody knew exactly what was coming up next.

"Melanie." She said threateningly. "Touch a THING and you are going to pay."

"Por favor dejas la conducción a nosotros." _*Please leave the driving to us.*_ Más scolded.

"Va a hacer que todo sea más fácil." _*It will make everything easier.* _

And they headed off. The entire time Melanie was looking at everything yet was resisting the urge to press every button and pull every lever to see what would happen. The trip would be 30 minutes, not that long. At about 25 minutes in Melody started talking to Melanie.

"So how should we do this?"

"Do what?" Melanie rested her right elbow on the side, careful to not touch any buttons.

"You know, our plan." This peaked the guys' curiosity and they started listening silently.

"Well we need the right presents for starters. By showing that we know them well enough would be beneficial." Melanie put on a thinking face. "Besides the outfits what do we need?"

There was a moment of silence before a random shout sounded. "Mistletoe! Duh!"

"Ah!" Melody's shout cause everyone to jump from the sudden loud noise and Melanie's elbow bumped into a button . . . or a few. All of a sudden her pod dispatched and started firing dangerous blasts everywhere and the others started flipping out.

"¡Le dijimos que no toque nada!" _*We told her not to touch anything!*_ Más and Menos cried together.

"Who cares? Just save her!" Melody cried.

"This is all your fault Melody!" Melanie shouted before her headpiece broke as she crashed on the ground outside the city. She crashed next to the road and black smoke started coming from the inside as Melanie broke the glass and toppled out into the middle of the street. She looked around and grumbled. She stood up and started dusting herself off when she heard a car horn. She looked ahead and saw the body of a car that looked to be a Infinti 2005 Fx-35, but heavily modified with a blue, almost robotic, look to it. She dove to her right and rolled back to the Jet T-Ship while the car swerved left and skid to a stop. Luckily there was no one else near the road right now. She stood up and yelled with a wave.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean any harm!" The car turned off and a door opened, out stepped Cyborg.

"Hey, what's going on?" He walked over and pointed at the broken pod. He took a closer look at it and recognized it as something her built. "What did you do to it? Oh man! It took me forever to come up with this thing!"

"Oh yeah. I'm perfectly fine, don't worry about me." Melanie stated sarcastically.

Cyborg turned when he heard some others get out of the car. Melanie followed his gaze and saw Robin along with two girls, one in a cloak, and a green boy.

"Cyborg, is everything alright?" Robin called.

He lifted up a piece of dented metal and yelled back. "This girl completely totaled the Jet!"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" The got in each others face and glared. You could almost see the lightning striking between them that threatened to harm. They ran up and pulled Cyborg back.

Robin then noticed who it was. "Hey, you're that girl that called for Cyborg aren't you?"

Melanie smiled. "Yup! Well, one of them. We were on our way over when Melody shouted and then made me jump and I pressed some buttons and then the next thing I know, BAM! I crashed." Melanie explained with big hand movements.

Just then she was tackled to the ground and landed on her back. She looked and saw her sister was hugging her tightly. "Melanie! I thought you died! Don't ever scare me like that again!"

She pushed Melody off her and stood up. She waited a second before hugging Melanie around the shoulders again. "You realize that this only happened because YOU decided to YELL when we had MICROPHONES IN OUR EARS." Melanie snapped but it had little effect.

"As long as your safe." Melanie rolled her eyes.

"No usted está herido!" _*You're not hurt!*_ Everyone turned and saw Más and Menos.

"Eso podría haber sido malo." _*That could have been bad.*_ Menos stated.

"Uh, will someone please tell us what's going on?" Raven looked at the four little kids.

"Yeah I mean, who are those two and why are Más and Menos here?" Beast Boy pointed at the twin girls.

"Lo siento sobre el chorro." _*__Sorry about the jet.__*_ Más started.

"El resto está en el tejado de la torre sin embargo." _*__The rest is on the roof of the tower though.* _Menos gave a thumbs up.

"Well my name is Melanie."

Melody let go and they saluted. "And I'm her twin Melody."

"We're friends of Titans East." They spoke in sync and smiled.

"Splendid! Now we have two sets of twins that we can now be friends with! Would they not look cute together?" Starfire squealed as she imagined them all hugging each other.

"¡No Señorita Starfire también!" _*Not Miss Starfire too!* _Más and Menos pouted to each other and looked as if they might cry. Melanie and Melody started giggling at the boys' expense and they shot a quick glare at the girls with slight blushes.

Robin tried to calm them all down. "Why don't we just head to the tower? We can all talk there and maybe you can help us set up the decorations for the party. And you can just make a new pod later Cyborg."

"Oh I can do that! Just give me the blueprints and the materials and I can do ANYTHING!" Melody boasted. Cyborg looked up in surprise with a little hint of doubt.

"Except not whine." Melanie chuckled as she flicked her sister on the arm.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"My point exactly." Melanie giggled as Melody gave her a sarcastic look that said 'Really, did you REALLY have to do that?'.

"Let's just get home." Raven said turning around and getting back in the T-Car.

"Yeah I'm getting hungry. Can we get some pizza on our way home?" Beast Boy asked as he and Starfire followed Raven.

"Wait, how do WE get there?" Melody asked meaning her and Melanie.

"Yeah! We can't fly or magically make a vehicle appear you know!" Melanie reminded.

"Well," Robin paused trying to think of something. "I guess Más and Menos will have to carry you."

This made them stop for a moment. "¿Qué? Ninguna manera!Nosotros no estamos haciendo eso!" _*What? No way! We aren't doing that!* _

Melody smiled. "Why not? People ALREADY call us your girlfriends."

"Caramba, me pregunto por qué." _*Gee, I wonder why.* _Menos crossed his arms.

"Well you don't have to be rude about it." Melanie rolled her eyes. "Are you sure there's no more room the car?"

"Sorry, I wish I could do something but I don't think I can. Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy have decorations piled on their laps so it's covering their faces right now. When we get in the car it's going to be the same for Robin too." Cyborg informed.

"Then I guess we're walking then huh?" Melody turned to Melanie and they folded their arms and started walking to the city.

Melanie waved behind them. "Guess we'll see you guys later."

Robin looked at Más and Menos expectantly. "You know what you have to do right?"

They groaned because they knew there was no other way. "Pero-" _*But-* _

They started before they got cut off with a glare. They sighed and saw that Melanie and Melody were just walking into the city. Melanie shot her arm out and hit her sister's shoulder while shouting something they couldn't hear before running while laughing. They could barely hear Melody shout back.

"Hey!" She started sprinting after Melanie and she turned just in time to get tackled into the floor. They sat there for a moment and laughed in that position. Melody scrunched her nose when something fell on it. They looked up and saw that the sky turned from slightly cloudy to a slight drizzle that was slowly getting heavier.

Más and Menos grabbed hands and quickly sped to them as Robin and Cyborg ran to the T-Car. The girls stood up and squealed as they were picked up and shot through the streets. They held onto Más and Menos around their necks and buried their faces in the chests to try and not get dizzy with their eyes closed. When they felt the movement stop they loosened their grips and gently stepped down. They smiled at the boys who were slightly blushing at the girls technically hugging them close. They were quickly herded inside when the Teen Titans got there. As they were walking in the girls whispered.

"You smell like strawberries." Melody said to Más.

"But Menos smells like milk chocolate." Melanie pointed out.

"Eh, gracias?" _*Eh, thanks?*_ Menos suggested while scratching his head in confusion and the girls giggled running off.

"... ¿Cómo respondemos a eso?" _*. . . How do we respond to that?* _Más asked not sure what to do and frankly, a little shocked.

"No sé." _*I don't know*_ Menos shrugged.

"Alright people!" They looked at Melody who shouted.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Melanie followed her up. By the time Speedy and Aqualad got there they had everything set up.

The door opened and they were met with quite a sight. All around the walls were little draping pieces of silver tinsel. By the big window was a giant tree covered in little ornaments of swirling gold glitter on round and diamond shaped red glass, maybe a few blue or white birds with feathers as their tails and little white and red feathers scattered on it. It was placed in the corner by the window where the computer screen usually displays. Naturally, there were little glowing white lights twisting up the tree. Under it were boxes of all sizes, each with different color schemes or patterns. There were five stockings hung up on the island in the kitchen, a pink one with Starfire's name, a green one for Beast Boy, a purple one for Raven, a light blue one for Cyborg, and a red one for Robin.

"Looking pretty sweet." Speedy complimented before lifting his bag.

"We have the stuff you wanted." Aqualad had just finished speaking before Melanie and Melanie yelled happily and grabbed the bags from their hands.

They looked inside the one Melanie was holding and cheered. "Alright! This is perfect! Thank you!"

They then sped over to Starfire.

"We need your help." Melanie started. Melody grabbed her arm and they ran off.

"Are they always like that?" Robin asked. Speedy shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess."

Aqualad clarified. "We only just met them. Más and Menos should be the ones who know them best since they're together and all."

This ticked the twins off as Más questioned his brother. "¿Por qué todo el mundo que son nuestros novias?" *_Why does everyone think that they are our girlfriends?_*


End file.
